


Heartache Gives Her Understanding

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: What Jealousy Can Do [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Need Causes Her Heartache. More or less of a bro fic. Beca and Chloe are BFFs, and Kommissar and Pieter are BFFs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beca and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comforts Beca and gives her a pep talk (of sorts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just split this fic into two chapters, because it got way too long and I lost momentum on the second half. I wanted to use this chapter as an excuse to explore/extrapolate upon Beca's platonic relationship with Chloe and bring a bit more dimension to the characters. In fact, this whole series has pretty much just turned into a huge writing exercise for me, and I'm not gonna lie, it’s kind of awesome.
> 
> The song lyrics used are from "I'll Stand by You" by The Pretenders.

The taxi ride back to the Barden campus was relatively short, but to Beca, it felt like an eternity. The brunette was plagued by the face and voice of a certain German goddess. Beca smacked her head back against the headrest of her seat, heaving what she could swear was her millionth sigh that day.

As the car pulled up near the house, she thanked the driver, paying him a bit extra for putting up with her, and headed toward the Bellas house. She entered the house cautiously, hoping that nobody would be around to question her, but-

"Beca Mitchell!"

Beca sighed. _Of course_... She looked up to see Chloe standing in the doorway of their living room, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

Chloe moved to stand in front of her. "Well?"

Beca dodged past the redhead, trudging up to her room. Chloe huffed, following the brunette closely behind. "You can't ignore me, Beca. For God's sake, you were gone for hours yesterday! No text, no warning, no nothing! _Hours!_ "

Beca groaned. "Not now, Chloe. _Please_."

The redhead threw her arms up in exasperation. "If not now, then _when??_ You always do this, Beca!"

Upon reaching her room, the brunette promptly shut it behind her, effectively stopping her friend from pursuing her. Chloe smacked the door in frustration.

"God, you can't keep doing this!" Her voice softened from frustration to sadness. "Please, Beca... stop shutting people out when it's convenient. Stop shutting _me_ out..."

Beca could feel tears coming again, and she slumped against the door, hoping to the highest of cosmic forces that Chloe would just leave. The Bellas leader clutched her head in frustration, vaguely aware of how callous she was being, but too worked up to care.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you..._

Beca looked up, turning her ear toward the door. Chloe's sweet voice drifted through the wood, and the brunette bit her lip and sighed, standing up slowly.

_... I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you..._

The door opened, and Beca stared at the redhead for a moment before shifting aside to let her in. Chloe stepped in, closing the door softly, and watched as Beca shuffled toward the bed, plopping facedown onto it.

"Beca..."

The brunette's voice came out muffled. "Chloe, if you're gonna yell at me, please do it, like, tomorrow or something... I really can't handle it right now."

Chloe went to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. She lightly placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I just want to make sure you're okay. We were worried about you, Beca. I almost thought you were _dead_..."

Beca shrugged her friend's hand off of her shoulder. "Yeah, well. Here I am. Alive. And just wonderful, thanks."

Chloe looked at her friend sternly. "Beca..."

The brunette lifted her head from the mattress, groaning in exasperation. "What do you want me to say, Chloe? That I'm hopelessly confused by that damn sexy German and her stupid sexy accent??... _Fuck_."

Beca buried her face back into the mattress, releasing a muffled yell of frustration. Chloe looked at her curiously, trying to piece things together. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god... you went to go see her, didn't you...? Is _that_ where you were this whole time??"

"Ugh, Chloe _please_..."

"... Well, thank _God_."

Beca's head shot up. "Wait, what?"

Chloe giggled. "Jeez, this whole time I thought you got, like, kidnapped and killed or something, but you were actually..."

The brunette's expression was nothing but confused as she stared at the other girl, who was positively glowing.

"So was she good? I bet she was." The redhead giggled again, winking at her friend.

Beca's jaw dropped. She stuttered, trying to find _words_ , any words, but was too stunned to say anything. Chloe simply sat, grinning like mad at the brunette.

The Bellas leader shook her head vigorously, snapping herself out of her stupor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait.  _What??_ "

Chloe shrugged. "I mean, everyone knows you have a thing for her."

" _Everyone??_ "

"Seriously, you do _not_ hide it. Like...  _at all_."

"Chloe..."

The redhead wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Everyone's been waiting for you to jump her."

" _Chloe_..."

"And now you finally did! Congratulations!" Chloe gushed, pulling her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

Beca struggled in the redhead’s grasp, finally relinquishing her frustration. " _I RUINED IT!_ ”

Chloe paused, giving Beca a chance to wiggle out of her hold. The three-time senior tilted her head inquisitively at the brunette. “What?”

Beca bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, then sighed. “I fucked up, Chlo… I went, and I enjoyed myself, and I… I _fucked it all up_ … She hates me...”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that.”

The other girl whined in exasperation, chucking a pillow at the redhead. “Chloe, I’m _serious_. She probably never wants to talk to me again. _Ever_.”

Chloe sighed, loosely hugging the pillow. “Beca.”

The brunette groaned. “What?”

“I’m going to need you... to woman up.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Beca Mitchell. Woman the _hell_ up, and go get your girl.”

Beca let out an exaggerated sigh. “But Chloe…”

“No buts!” 

“ _Chloe_ …"

"Unless it’s her butt.”

“ _Chloe!_ ”

Before she could protest further, the redhead was shooing her out the door. Beca shook her head. “Unbelievable. Wait… Chloe, get out of my room!”

A sing-song response came, muffled by the closed door. “Not until you’ve done what you have to do!”

“Uggghhhhh…”

“ _Go_.”

“Fine, fine. Jeez… bossy much?” Beca grumbled, but made her way back outside.


	2. Kommissar and Pieter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieter tries to comfort Kommissar and encourages her to go after Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don’t think there’s really much to this chapter. I just had to fill stuff in for the overall plot, I suppose. Again, this whole series basically turned into a huge writing exercise, so thanks for bearing with me, cause wow, this was such a challenge. Seeing as there isn’t much shown in the movie pertaining to the relationship between Kommissar and Pieter, I didn’t have much to go on, and it was difficult to write a good interpretation. I had to use more German than usual in this one, considering they’d mostly speak German to each other, so the translations are after each sentence for reading convenience.
> 
> Credit for Kommissar’s fanon-established name (Luisa) goes to tumblr user becommissar.
> 
> EDIT: AO3 user lilolilyrae was gracious enough to help fix the German parts :)

As DSM rehearsal was winding down for the day, Kommissar sat on the edge of the stage in the hotel’s theatre, which they had rented out for practice. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t shake thoughts of the tiny leader of their rival team. She sighed, watching as her fellow teammates cleared out of the room, making idle chatter with each other.

Heavy footsteps alerted her to Pieter’s return from changing his clothes. He settled down on the stage next to her, and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Pieter knew something had been bothering Kommissar. They had been close friends for so many years that he was the only person who could tell when something was wrong. This time, he suspected he knew exactly what the problem was.

Pieter looked at his friend. “ _Ist es wegen dem Mädchen?_ ” (Is it about the girl?)

Kommissar’s eyes flickered down to the floor, but she remained motionless otherwise.

Pieter gathered enough from just that. “Ist es.” (It is.)

The woman sighed again, about to get up and leave. She didn’t have time for this. She didn’t _want_ to have time for this. She didn’t need Pieter intruding upon, and therefore burdening himself with her personal issues. She wanted to tell him so, but she knew him just as well as he knew her, so of course he wouldn’t listen to her reasoning.

“Kommissar…”

She got up, walking off the stage, and headed toward the doors leading back to the lobby. Pieter sighed, knowing her stubbornness well, but refusing to adhere to it. He watched her begin to walk away before calling out to her again.

“ _Luisa_."

The sound of her given name stopped the woman in her tracks. She stood silently as Pieter jumped off the stage and walked over to her. He reached her side, and they walked together out of the theatre and into the lobby. They made their way to the blonde’s room until Pieter stopped his friend at the door. 

“ _Bitte rede mit mir_.” (Please talk to me.)

The woman busied herself with sliding her key into the card reader, and entered the suite. " _Ich hab nichts zu sagen_." (I have nothing to say.)

Pieter shook his head, following her inside. " _Du hast viel zu sagen_.” (You have a lot to say.)

Luisa turned on her heel to face the man. “ _Ich will nicht mit dir reden_." (I don’t want to talk.)

Pieter grabbed his friend by her shoulders before she could turn away, forcing her to look at him. Her face was stoic, but her eyes spoke volumes. He could see flashes of pain, anger, and sadness cross through them. The man sighed, contemplating, then pulled her into a hug. The blonde tensed, but Pieter held onto her, waiting patiently.

“Luisa... _Ich möchte dir helfen_. _Bitte_.” (I would like to help you. Please.)

After a moment, she moved to return his embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. She sighed deeply. “ _Es ist zu viel. Ich lass dich nicht_.” (It’s too much. I won’t let you.)

He laughed, patting her back. “ _Du bist stur. Immer so stur._ ” (You’re stubborn. Always so stubborn.)

She smirked. “ _Immer_.” (Always.)

They parted, Luisa moving to sit on one of the couches, rubbing her temples and sighing. Pieter sat down next to her, studying her for a moment before speaking up again. “ _Liebst du sie?_ ” (Do you love her?)

The woman looked at him, opening her mouth to respond, but hesitating. Her friend smiled gently. “Luisa...” Her arms were crossed defensively over her chest, and she stared blankly ahead of her.

Pieter shook his head in amazement, murmuring softly to himself. “ _So stur_...” (So stubborn...)

He chuckled. “Luisa... ever since we saw that rival team at the car show, your eyes have been... stuck on that girl. You should be happy, you know.”

The blonde stared at him. “Why?”

Pieter laughed, draping an arm around her. “You love her! And you are my friend, so I am happy for you!”

Luisa sighed. “It’s not so simple, Pieter. I told you this.”

Her friend looked at her. “You did not. You said it’s too much, and I don’t believe that. This... little _Maus_. You care for her. I see it. So go to her. Be with her.”

The woman scoffed. “She doesn’t want to be with me.”

Pieter tilted his head. “Of course she does. She would not have come to see you otherwise.”

Luisa looked at him, confused. “How do you know about that...?”

The man crossed his arms. “She ran into me this morning.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “I would guess _literally_?”

Pieter nodded. “Of course. She was more feisty than usual.” His shoulders slumped and a look of annoyance crossed his face as he muttered something she didn’t quite hear.

The woman leaned toward him. “What did you say?”

Her friend huffed. “She called me ‘Sasquatch’...”

Luisa couldn’t suppress a short bark of laughter. “There’s my feisty little _Maus_.” She faltered, realizing what she had said, and looked at Pieter, who was trying (and failing) to hold back a grin. She stood up, her eyes narrowing as she pointed a finger threateningly at him. “Say. _Nothing_.”

She turned and walked to the door, suddenly fueled by determination to find the tiny brunette. Pieter followed, still smiling at the excellent outcome that was spurred by his efforts. He caught up to her as they made their way back to the lobby. “So... are you happy now?”

As they neared the lobby, Luisa punched him in the arm and kept walking, a satisfied grin on her face. “Yes. _Now_ I’m happy.”


End file.
